Love's Lost Story
by Hev-ver
Summary: Hi! This is my sequal to "All My Love", so read that first! Well, I have only two chapters up, but I'll get the third one up asap! R/R plz! I live for those lil guys. Ok, now READ IT!! XP
1. Love Is A Thing You Neve Forget

Hallo people! Thnx for the reviews everyone who did! Since most of you wanted me to do a sequel to "All My Love", that's what I decided to do. XP I hope it's as good as my other one was. Oh ya and I tried to make this one "go slower".  
  
Thank you to the anonymous person "love" who gave me the idea of having Serena have a baby and then have Seiya steal it. I decided not to do that, but thnx for the idea! I kinda sorta used it though......not really but, you made my imagination go on overload! So I have you to thnx A LOT!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!! I will never either, my friends would tell you that I spend my money way to fast to ever save any money to buy it from very rich people! Now, on with the story.  
  
{Author: Hev-ver}  
  
{Love's Lost Story}  
  
*****AUTHORS POV*****  
  
Serena Shields walked through her husband's office building without a care in the world. Tomorrow was his birthday and they we're going to go out to dinner to celebrate. Neither of them could wait either, especially Serena. She had something very important to tell him, but it wasn't a bad thing, it was a marvelous thing. As soon as she got to the door she walked pass the secretary, and into the next door.  
  
She saw her husband talking on the phone with his chair turned around. Suddenly he whirled around to face her.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Calvin, I have to go." Darien Shields said into the receiver as he smiled at his wife. "I understand that this is very important, but I really have to go. My wife is here. No I don't care that you will cell it to someone else!" He them hung the phone up and walked toward Serena.  
  
"Another rude business man?" Serena asked as she hugged Darien.  
  
"What other kinds of businessmen are there?" He asked her as he sat down with her on the love seat in his office.  
  
"Well, there are businessmen like you, who are loving, and caring, and the best husbands in the world," she told him as she kissed him lightly.  
  
"You are too nice my dear," Darien told Serena. "I know you didn't come here just to tell me what a wonderful husband I am, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering what you were doing, and I really wanted to see you," Serena said with a smile.  
  
"Well, what do you say we get out of here?" Darien asked his wife with a smile of his own.  
  
"It would be a pleasure to go with you," Serena told him as she got off the couch.  
  
"Great, let me take care of something's here, and I'll meet you in the car," Darien told her and handed his keys.  
  
"What about my car?" Serena asked Darien as she took the keys.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll call Andrew and he'll pick it up." Darien assured his wife. She smiled and then left the office.  
  
As Serena left the building, her woman intuition went wild. There was something going to happen, and it didn't seem like a good thing.  
  
"So, we meet again. I was wondering when I would see you again," a voice said from behind Serena. She whirled around to find Seiya standing in back of her, with a knife.  
  
"Seiya, what are you thinking about doing?" Serena asked, as she backed away.  
  
"You destroyed me, so now it's my turn to destroy you. Do you have any idea what you did to me?" Seiya asked as he advanced on her. "You made me feel like shit."  
  
"Seiya, I didn't mean to, honestly, I never meant to hurt you!" Serena yelled as she backed away more.  
  
"Ya, that is what they all say." Seiya was now getting a crazy look in his eye as he began to move closer to Serena, and Serena was backing up with every step Seiya took.  
  
"Please," Serena begged when she hit a wall. "You don't understand."  
  
"Oh no, it's you who doesn't understand," Seiya told her as he moved closer, the crazed look growing bigger.  
  
"Seiya, you don't know what you're doing! Stop it!" Serena screamed, as Seiya was almost a foot away from her.  
  
"You should have thought about this before you got tangled up into the love life of me," Seiya whispered. Tears were streaming down her checks as Seiya said the words.  
  
/Where is Darien?\ Serena thought. A fist saw thrown into her gut, and that wasn't what she was thinking about. Her mind screamed something at her before she slumped into a mush at Seiya's feet. He then proceeded to kick her, and punch her in various places.  
  
Darien soon walked out of the building and then saw it. It was his wife being beat up by Seiya, the man he stole Serena from. Well, you could count it as stolen in Seiya's opinion, but it was more like Serena left him. As soon as Darien's mind started to work again, he ran over to Seiya, and his badly beaten up wife.  
  
"Stop it!" Darien yelled.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get here," Seiya said, as he averted his thoughts over to Darien, and swung his knife at Darien's stomach.  
  
"What the-" Darien was about to say, when he saw how badly Serena was beaten up. How could anyone harm such an angel as her? All thought flew from his mind, and he then took his anger out on Seiya.  
  
As soon as Seiya was out cold, Darien called an ambulance for Serena, and unfortunately for Seiya. The doctors took Serena and Seiya into different sides of the hospital, and they left Darien fearing for his wife's life.  
  
*THE END, FOR NOW!*  
  
Okie dokie pokie! That's all for the first chapter. I already have an idea about what the next chapter is gonna be. Hint, hint, reviews help a lot to get out the next chapter, nudge, nudge, wink, wink, get the picture???? XP, until next time!!!!  
  
HPN: This stands for Hev-ver's Personal Note, but besides that. The next chapter will be longer, trust me. THIS THING IS SHORT! Next will be longer! 


	2. The Life Of An Angel

Hallo everyone! I decided that homework could wait for morning! (Not as if I really care about it... J/K Well, here it is my next chapter, out ASAP! Ok, well now you read!  
  
Disclaimer: Yayayayaya, i don't own it, and you know it! Hey I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!  
  
{Author: Hev-ver}  
  
{Story: Love's Lost Story- Ch. 2 The Life Of An Angel}  
  
******AUTHORS POV*****  
  
In about two in the morning, the doctors finally let Darien in to see his badly injured wife. When he came in, he saw Serena lying in the bed, surrounded by white. He then felt a tingle of gilt as he saw her defenseless form; it was his entire fault. The thought melted from his mind as Serena came into the real world.  
  
"Oh, hi muffin, I didn't you were in here," Serena told him, still a bit sleepy.  
  
"It's okay sweetie, you need your rest." Darien assured her as he sat down on the seat next to her. "I'm very sorry, it was my entire fault."  
  
"What are you talking about? It wasn't your fault," his wife said to him, "it would never be. Oh no."  
  
"What? What's wrong honey?" Darien asked, ready to get a nurse.  
  
"Darien, I'm so sorry," Serena said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Why?" Darien asked as he took her hands.  
  
"Darien, I was going to tell you for your birthday, but I should tell you now." Serena said as she bowed her head. "I was pregnant, and," tears were now choking her voice.  
  
"It's okay, honey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me until you're ready." Darien told her as he took her into his arms.  
  
"Darien, the baby was killed; it was going to be a boy," said Serena. Then cried into Darien's wrinkled shirt. Tears were now streaming down their checks, as they cried over their lost.  
  
"Baby, it's not your fault it's okay. I still love you." Darien told Serena as he looked into her tear filled eyes.  
  
"I love you too!" Serena told him as the tears were coming down even harder. There was a knock on the door and Mina, Ray, Amy, and Lita walked in the door.  
  
"We just heard what happened," Mina told Serena as she walked over to the couple. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Serena assured her friend.  
  
"We know, but we still feel very bad about it. Oh, Serena!" Lita said as she suddenly started to cry, and walked over and hugged her friend.  
  
"Serena, if we weren't in a hospital, and Darien hadn't already, I'd go over and beat the $hi# out of him." Ray told Serena as her hands went into fists.  
  
"Serena, we're going to try our hardest to make sure that never happens again," Amy told her friend as she sat down on the bed next to Lita. "We'll get you a lawyer and make sure that Seiya can't come near you within a country."  
  
Serena smiled her 'thank you' at her friend, and then the doctor walked in. "Mrs. Shields, I'm sorry, but everyone must leave unless they are family."  
  
"We understand," Mina told the doctor as she moved toward the door.  
  
"Yes," everyone, but Serena and Darien said as they to moved toward the door.  
  
"Um doctor, before you leave, tell me, is Seiya okay?" Serena asked the doctor.  
  
"You really must have a heart of gold Mrs. Shields to want to know if your attacker is okay, but yes he is. He will be going home today, you are free to leave whenever you want today too."  
  
"Thank you" Serena said with a smile, and her friends and the doctor left the room.  
  
"Well honey, when do you want to leave?" Darien asked his wife.  
  
"As soon as possible, I want to be back at home, where I know I'll be safe." Serena told Darien with a smile, as she got out of the hospital bed.  
  
"Great come on, I'll walk you out to the car," Darien said as he helped her to the car after telling the doctor they would be leaving.  
  
When they got home, there was a not on the door. As Serena got closer to the door, she realized who had written it. It was a note from Seiya, and it wasn't a nice note either. This is what it said:  
  
Dear Mrs. and Mr. Shields,  
  
If you can't guess who this is, it is Seiya. There is a way to get back your baby, but I won't tell you how to get him back without a price. Let me tell you something, if you say 'yes', you will get back your baby, but after the baby is born, Serena must become my wife. If you say 'no' then Serena will die. I hope you make up your minds quickly, the clock is ticking.  
  
-Seiya  
  
Serena and Darien were overwhelmed with the contents of the note. This was far beyond just your regular day attack. They could both tell that Seiya was still fuming over what had happened, what had triggered it, they had no idea. It had been about three years since Serena had broken up with Seiya in that fateful way.  
  
"Darien, what are we going to do?" Serena asked as she read the story over again.  
  
"I don't know Serena, I just don't know. It's either you leave, or we both die," Darien said, "it's a hard choice to chose from."  
  
Serena and Darien walked into their house to think about the choice that they were to make. "I know what to chose" Serena finally spoke.  
  
"What?" Darien asked her.  
  
"We say no," Serena said.  
  
"But Serena, that means you die," Darien said as he stood up.  
  
"Yes, I know. It also means that I don't have to go with Seiya, and I'd rather die a thousand times before I go with Seiya." Serena said, as her eyes became hard.  
  
"Serena, I can't let you, I love you too much. If you die, then I would be dead in a living world, in a living body." Darien said, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Darien, as long as you remember how much I love you, then does it really matter? I will be looking after you all the time, and as long as you don't forget me, I'm not really dead." Serena told him as she took him into a hug.  
  
"Serena, I don't want you to go, I love you too much," Darien cried into his wife's hair continues times.  
  
"I know, and I love you too, but this is the only way." Serena told him, as she stroked his hair gently.  
  
"Please, don't leave me," Darien said as he cried.  
  
"I'm not really leaving you Endy, I'll always be with you, now it's time for us to go," Serena told him as she took his hand and lead him out of the house.  
  
As they rode in the car, silent tears were streaming down both faces. "Serena," Darien finally spoke. "I'll always remember the times we've had. You know I always did love you."  
  
"I know you did Darien, and so did I." Serena told him as they came to a stop at the bay.  
  
"I see you've come," Seiya said as he came up to them with a smile. "Well, what is it going to be?"  
  
"We say no." Serena told Seiya.  
  
The smile dropped form his face and he looked into Serena's eyes. "Pure souls are hard to come by. To bad yours will go to waste. Well, good bye Serena." Seiya then hit Serena with a flash of light in the heart. Within an instant Serena was on the floor, almost dead. As soon as Serena was on the ground, Darien rushed to her side.  
  
"Serena!" He shouted as he took her up in his arms. "No, Serenity, I love you. Don't die, please don't die, I love you way too much for you to leave."  
  
"Endymond, my dear prince, I love you too, I always have, and always will." Serena chocked out as she lay on his lap. "Please, hold me; hold me while I die."  
  
"Don't say that sweetie, you're not going to die, remember the girls? They won't let you die; they need you too much."  
  
"I'm sorry Darien that I couldn't be there with you while you grow old, but remember I always loved you and always will." Serena told Darien.  
  
"I love you too, my angel," Darien whispered as Serena fell into a never-ending sleep. Darien then reached down and kissed her cold lips.  
  
"Darien!" Four girls yelled out as they got out of a car.  
  
"It's to late," Seiya said with a wicked grin smeared on his face.  
  
The girls kneed next to the now dead Serena. "How could you do this to her?" Ray asked. Her tears overflowing her eyes.  
  
"She did nothing to the world, yet it did everything back to her," Mina said sadly. Not a dry eye was there, except Seiya's at the lost of the princess.  
  
"I can't believe that she's.... gone," Lita said as she whipped tears off her checks.  
  
Amy hadn't said anything, just sat there next to her best friend. "She was the only one that understood me."  
  
All the girls hugged Amy, knowing this hurt her more than anyone, besides Darien. After about an hour, Seiya had gone home, knowing that Serena was very much dead. The others stayed longer, until the sky was light with only the stars and the moon. Even then, the sky seemed as though it had lost its life, since the Princess of the Moon was gone.  
  
The moon that usually hung happily and peacefully now seemed only like a gray and gloomy graveyard, which held the souls of lost, loves.  
  
****END OF CHAPTER TWO****  
  
Okay, so that was kind of a depressing chapter. Let me tell you something though, that is not the end! Now way could I end having Serena dead! Hehehehehe, stay tuned for my next chapter!! 


	3. Hehehe, sorry!

Hallo everyone! sorry, this isn't a real chapter! its justa sorrynote to all of you! I won't be posting a new chapter soon....hehehe, i've been band from the computer! -.-;;;;; why you ask?? Well..... ^.^;;;;; we won't get into that! So, I'll be getting back up chapter 3 as soon as I'm able to get back on the computer!!! ^.^ happy reading everyone!!!! ^.~*  
  
-Hev-ver = p 


End file.
